


Useless

by baby_broski



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Lauki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_broski/pseuds/baby_broski
Summary: Dreams aren't to be treated lightly.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Useless

_“Will I be able to see you again?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_Lies._

_Bitter, sweet lies._

_What was it for? Why were lies so easy to mend? So easy to shape into your own picture?_

_What was the point of seeing lies if she couldn’t do anything?_

_She was responsible for the death._

_The bodies that surrounded her in the train station._

_She was responsible._

_She was useless._

_“What do you mean, you don’t know?”_

_“I-”_

_Blood._

_Death._

_The train station._

_Fire._

_All she could see through her golden eyes._

_And the last lies that she heard before it all went to hell. It was her fault. What good was it to hide behind a mask as an officer if all she could do was make the world worse?_

_“Don’t lie-”_

_“Don’t l-lie to m-me,”_

_She saw faces. They were shifting. Was it her blurry vision? Probably her tears._

_They shifted into Will. Kym. Kieran. Her parents. Her uncle. Lukas. Harvey. Dylan. Sweet, innocent, too young Dylan._

_Then it was her._

_Her own young self staring back at her, broken daisy crown in her clenched fist, blood splattered over her dress. Her hair matched the blood, her eyes matched the dress._

_Her eyes were empty._

_Hollow._

_And blood-_

_She wanted to scream. But her mouth was shut. She couldn’t move._

_She was paralyzed._

_Stop, stop, no, she couldn’t take this-_

_Their faces started to blur. Faster and faster._

_Their eyes were betrayed._

_Lies, lies, lies… All she could see were lies, not answers. She did nothing. She should’ve used this curse she had. She wanted to scream. She had to, panic rising up to her chest, eyes flaring wide open._

It was a dream. 

A dream that felt too real. Her breaths were coming quicker, panic rising then cooling down. 

The voices in her head were too loud. 

She let them down. 

Lauren stared at her hands, still expecting to see blood. 

No, there was no blood. She let out a sigh. 

No, there was no blood, but tears. Her tears that seeped down her eyes, her eyes that could see lies, her eyes that could see lies but she couldn’t do anything, she couldn’t- 

She forced her breaths to calm down. 

Lauren viciously wiped the tears from her eyes, angry at herself. She couldn’t let her guard down. But she did, and the heavy weight of guilt was still on her shoulders. 

As she calmed slowly, she could feel her friends. 

When did they arrive? Was it just her imagination running again? 

Maybe. 

But with tear stained eyes, she smiled. She was going to fight through this. Alone or not. 

"The poor soul," the butler muttered, dancing away, humming some Rihanna. Little did Lauren know that it was he who sent her that dream, not Sandman or some Boogeyman. Maybe he should've made her dream nicer. Maybe her dream should've been about kissing Kieran. Who knows? He still had tonight to send her a dream, unless she insisted on not sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no.


End file.
